Wenn ich dich sehe krieg' ich Magenschmerzen
by dadadadan
Summary: Seit einem etwas peinlichen Vorfall schafft es Akutsu nicht, sich länger als 3 Minuten mit Yamabukis Manager zu unterhalten. Doch auch gegen schlagartig auftretende Magenschmerzen gibt es eine Lösung. Oder so.
1. Chapter 1

„Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai warte! Bitte…"

Eine allzu bekannte Stimme riss den großen, silberhaarigen Mittelschüler aus seinen Gedanken an das Playstation-Spiel**, **das er, noch in Folie gepackt und ungespielt, mit sich herumtrug.

„Hn…?" Er drehte sich um und vor ihm kam, ganz außer Atem, sein kleiner Kouhai, der „Manager" des Tennisclubs ihrer Schule, Dan Taichi, zum Stehen.

In der Hand trug er sein Notizbuch, ein Buch, in das er Trainingspläne und andere – Akutsus Meinung nach absolut sinnlose – Dinge schrieb, die den Tennis-Club betrafen.

„Akutsu-senpai." Der Kleine lächelte ihn an, während er mit einer Hand sein viel zu großes grünes Stirnband zu Recht rückte – ein Stirnband, das ihm einst selbst gehörte, bevor er es weggeworfen hatte.

„Ich komme mit Informationen zu Fudomine…" Er legte den Kopf schief und hielt das Notizbuch hoch, Akutsu entgegen.

Ein murrendes Geräusch entwich diesem. Er sagte ja nichts dagegen, dass besagter Manager seine Zeit damit verschwendete, nutzlose „Informationen" zu sammeln. Aber solle er damit doch zu Sengoku und den anderen gehen, die täglich brav trainieren gingen, weil sie kein Talent zum Spielen hatten.

„Was soll ich damit?"

Der Kleine blinzelte und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein Paar gekritzelte Worte im Buch, während Akutsu einen Moment brauchte, bis ihm einfiel, dass es sich bei Fudomine um jenes Team handelte, dem Yamabuki nächste Woche im Totaikai gegenüberstehen würde.

„Ihr Captain Tachibana kommt aus Kyushu. Er ist dort ein richtig berühmter Spieler!" Der Dunkelhaarige sprach schnell vor Aufregung und Enthusiasmus.

„Außerdem scheinen sie zwei richtig gute Spieler zu haben… Ibushi und Kami…Kamion… oder so! Kamion scheint ganz merkwürdig zu sein, ich hab ihm beim Training beobachtet und er versucht in einem bestimmten Rhythmus zu spielen, ist das nicht komisch? Ich meine, er ist doch ein Tennisspieler und kein Tänzer! Ibushi hingegen ist …"

„Taichi."

Akutsu unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm das Notizbuch aus der Hand riss.

„Was glaubst du, interessiert mich ein Team wie _Fu-do-mi-ne_?" Er zog die Augenbrauen in der Mitte zusammen und starrte sein gegenüber eindringlich an.

„Du denkst nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich mit einem Team aus gottverdammten Newcomern abgeben würde, oder?" Er lachte gehässig und zupfte an dem krakelig, und doch sorgfältig beschriebenen Blatt Papier.

„Aber… also…" Das Lächeln des Managers war verschwunden, stattdessen machte er große Augen und sah Akutsu eher irritiert an.

Und da war es wieder.

Dieses verdammte Stechen.

Dieses verdammte Stechen, das Akutsus Magen durchfuhr, sobald er zu lange mit Dan Taichi sprach.

„Zu lange", das vor geschätzten 3 Tagen an die 5 Minuten betragen hatte, sich aber mittlerweile anscheinend auf rund 3 Minuten verkürzt hatte.

Woher zum Teufel kam dieses Gefühl? Wann hatte es begonnen und wieso beschränkte es sich auf eine Person?

Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, schlug er das Buch zu und drückte es Taichi entgegen.

„Zeichne du lieber Manga."

Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, schnell nach Hause und das neue Spiel spielen, denn seine Mutter kam vor Mitternacht nicht nach Hause und er wollte jede Minute nutzen.

Doch Taichi packte ihn am Ärmel, ehe er sich bewegen konnte.

„Akutsu-senpai…" Ein neues Lächeln bahnte sich auf das junge Gesicht und das Stechen in Akutsus Magen verschlimmerte sich wie auf Knopfdruck, schien ausbrechen zu wollen, um sich in seinem Körper ausbreiten zu können.

„Ich… ich weiß, dass deine Mama immer sehr beschäftigt ist und du deshalb fast nie ein Bento dabei hast…", fing der Kleine an.

Was sollte das? Woher wusste er das? Hatte er darauf geachtet, was und ob Akutsu aß? Lächerlich…

„… und darum hat meine Mama gesagt, dass du gerne mal bei uns mitessen kannst! Und heute kocht sie Curry! Ich sag dir Akutsu-senpai, Mamas Curry ist der Hammer! Komm, wir gehen zusammen nach Hause und essen!" Er strahlte wieder zu 100 %.

Und auch das Stechen schien den 100% näher zu kommen, zwang Akutsu dazu eine Faust zu ballen, die den seltsamen Schmerz erträglich machte, doch es war zu spät…

„Phase 2" setzte ein.

„Dich hat nicht zu interessieren was ich esse, Idiot! Du Möchtegern-Manager, mutierst du jetzt zum totalen Stalker…? Widerlich!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Buch – er hatte gemerkt, dass er es immer noch in den Händen hielt – schmiss er es nun vor Taichis Füße.

Sein Herz raste.

„Phase 2", wie er es, beschämt darüber überhaupt einen Gedanken an so etwas zu verschwenden, heimlich nannte, war die Reaktion auf das Stechen im Magen.

In „Phase 2" verwandelte sich der Schmerz in Wut, die er nur herauslassen musste, um sich endlich wieder normal zu fühlen.

Ja, er musste nur laut genug werden, mit Schimpfwörtern um sich werfen und sein Gegenüber angreifen, verletzen.

Nicht ohne zu realisieren, dass Taichi sich auf die Lippe biss und ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, einen Moment lang unfähig das Buch aufzuheben, drehte er sich endlich um und ging mit großen Schritten davon.

Das Stechen hatte sich in ein leises Pochen verwandelt, ein erträgliches Pochen.

Er lief schnell, wollte nach Hause und zocken und seine Ruhe haben. Was kam ihm dieser Erstklässler auch ständig mit irgendetwas an?

Curry essen, hatte er gesagt. Curry bei ihm daheim, weil seine Mutter gut koche und Akutsu nie ein Bento dabei habe…

Er rümpfte die Nase, als hätte er etwas Unangenehmes gerochen.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht allzu hart zu ihm sein sollen, schließlich war Taichi der einzige Kerl den er kannte, der ihm nicht aus dem Weg ging, fürchtete oder hasste.

Aber immer, wenn dieses Gefühl in ihm aufkam, musste er so handeln, wie er es eben getan hatte. Nur diese Methode brachte ihn in den Normalzustand zurück.

Wann, wann bloß hatte das Ganze angefangen…?

Er seufzte lange und ein bedrückendes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Er wusste es.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, wann es angefangen hatte, wie es angefangen hatte und warum.

Es war noch keine zwei Wochen her und hatte begonnen wie heute, als Taichi ihn rief und er anhielt…

Als er ihn nicht überhörte, sondern sich umdrehte.

Es war spät, schon kurz vor 8 und obwohl es bereits Sommer war, wurde es demnächst dunkel.

Akutsu fluchte, als er seine Schulsachen in seinen Rucksack stopfte. Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl von Englischlehrer hatte ihn doch tatsächlich gezwungen, nicht nur einen, nein 2 Aufsätze über korrektes Verhalten im Unterricht und seinen Mitschülern gegenüber zu schreiben.

Und das nur, weil einer seiner dämlichen minderbemittelten Mitschüler ihn zurecht gewiesen hatte, sich doch auch mal an dieser sinnfreien Gruppenarbeit zu beteiligen. Aber niemand wies Akutsu zurecht – niemand! Und er würde schon gar nicht in einer Gruppe weichgekochter Muttersöhnchen irgendwelche Aufgaben lösen.

Niemals.

Und um das zu demonstrieren, hatte er ihm den Kopf gewaschen mit seinen Händen, ihm fast schon belustigt den Schädel zwischen den Händen zerquetscht.

Und dieser fettleibige halbglatzige Native-English-Speaker von Lehrer hatte ihn dabei gesehen... Deshalb hatte er nach dem regulären Unterricht bleiben und diese hirnrissigen Aufsätze schreiben müssen, denn der Lehrer war noch größer als er und er wusste wo Akutsu wohnt.

Das Schulgebäude war wie ausgestorben; fast alle Schüler waren schon nach Hause gefahren, ebenso die Lehrer. Die einzige Person, die er auf dem langen Korridor im vierten Stock antraf, war die winzige und alte Reinigungskraft, die jeglichen Augenkontakt mit egal wem mied.

Jetzt nur noch raus hier, ab in die Bahn und dann nichts wie heim… Seine Mutter kam spät, da sie lange arbeitete. Er hatte also noch wenige Stunden Zeit, sich vor die Glotze zu werfen oder zu zocken und sich mit ungesunden Lebensmitteln vollzustopfen.

Den Rucksack nur über einer Schulter, begann er jetzt die Treppen runter zu sprinten, erst ins zweite Stockwerk, dann ins dritte…

„Akutsu-senpai! Warte! Bitte…"

Und Akutsu machte den Fehler und drehte sich um…

Und sein verdammter rechter Fuß machte den Fehler und verfehlte die nächste Stufe, die dritte von oben, und Akutsu schwankte und fiel.

Stolperte, rutschte aus und fiel dann die Treppe runter. Versuchte sich abzufangen, doch schaffte es nicht. Erst ganz unten auf dem Boden kam sein Körper zum Stillstand.

„Ah…"

Er hatte sich an allen erdenklichen Stellen gestoßen und es tat weh. Er hatte seinen Schulblazer nicht getragen, stattdessen nur ein ärmelloses schwarzes Top… Jetzt waren seine Arme zerkratzt und bluteten an manchen Stellen, und auch sein Rücken schien es heftig abbekommen zu haben, denn er brannte…

„Fuck!", fluchte Akutsu und spuckte auf den Boden neben sich, als sich eine kleine Person vor ihn kniete.

„Akutsu-senpai…! Oh nein! Das… das ist meine Schuld…!"

Dan Taichi, der ihn gerade gerufen hatte und somit tatsächlich Schuld an seinem Unfall war, war die Treppen runter gerannt gekommen und sah ihn nun mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Oh nein... oh nein, du blutest ja!", stellte er sichtlich erschrocken fest.

Akutsu zuckte mit den Schultern und murrte leise. Dann wollte er aufstehen.

Es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Rücken schmerzte ernorm. Er versuchte es zu überspielen, denn Akutsu war kein Weichei, ganz bestimmt nicht, doch der Schmerz zwang ihn dazu, sich sofort wieder zu setzen.

„Ich… ich ruf einen Arzt! Akutsu-senapi, bitte halt durch! Ich ruf sofort einen Arzt, warte…" Taichi fummelte in der Vordertasche seines Schulrucksacks nach seinem Handy, doch ehe er eine Nummer wählen konnte, hatte Akutsu es ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

„Nichts wirst du. Ich brauche keinen Arzt."

Nein, er brauchte keinen Arzt. Akutsu würde niemals zum Arzt gehen, denn nur Loser gehen zum Arzt. Was dachte sich der Kleine da, wegen diesen paar Schrammen? Bevor ihm nicht ein Arm abgefallen war, würde er nicht auch nur in die Nähe eines Krankenhauses gehen - auf keinen Fall!

Leider war da außer den Schrammen auch noch der Schmerz. Aber Akutsu konnte sich zusammenreißen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete, und schaffte es, währenddessen endlich aufzustehen.

Taichi stand auch auf und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, sah ihn unsicher an und wollte ihn vielleicht stützen, was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre, weil er winzig ist.

„Akutsu-senpai…"

Als der Silberhaarige zu ihm runter sah, bemerkte er, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Der Kleine war echt schlimmer als jedes Mädchen! Was heulte er denn, wo er nicht mal der Verletzte war? Er hatte doch keine blutenden Kratzer an Armen und Beinen und ein beschädigtes Kreuz.

„Lass uns bitte zum Arzt gehen… du musst verarztet werden. Du hast doch Schmerzen, das seh ich doch!"

Akutsus Wangen röteten sich leicht, ganz leicht, da er ertappt worden war.

„Ich hab keine Schmerzen. Ich bin nur angepisst um die Uhrzeit noch hier zu sein. Und was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?", log er und versuchte dabei ruhig und normal zu atmen, den Schmerz so gut es ging ignorierend.

„Das ist jetzt egal… wir gehen jetzt zum Arzt! Ich bin schuld daran, dass du Schmerzen hast und blutest…" Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und blinzelte dann ein paar Mal.

„Das Totaikai ist in wenigen Wochen… was, wenn es meine Schuld ist, dass du nicht mitmachen kannst? Bitte, ich möchte dich spielen sehen… bitte, komm mit zum Arzt!"

Akutsu hatte seinen Rucksack gepackt und über die Schulter geschmissen. Er würde nicht gehen, selbst wenn er wirklich nicht am Turnier teilnehmen konnte. Was interessierte ihn so ein dämliches Turnier? Tennis an sich interessierte ihn nicht wirklich und auf ein Turnier das genauso öde werden würde wie das letzte, konnte er verzichten.

„Taichi… da du an meinem Unfall Schuld bist…", er flüsterte fast und das Grinsen, das er seinem Gegenüber schenkte, war ein wenig gehässig.

„… tu mir wenigstens den Gefallen und lass mir jetzt meine Ruhe. Ich gehe nicht zum Arzt, verdammt noch mal! Also lass mich endlich!"

Und er lief der nächsten Treppe entgegen, die ihn endlich ins Erdgeschoss führen würde. Als sein Fuß die erste Stufe betrat, realisierte er, dass das etwas schmerzvoll werden würde.

„Senpai… du gehst also nicht zum Arzt. Ich… habe verstanden!"

Die Hand, die Taichi eben wieder zurückgezogen hatte, legte er sogleich wieder um Akutsus Handgelenk. Akutsu stoppte seine Bewegungen, innerlich fast dankbar dafür, aufgehalten zu werden, denn jede Bewegung schmerzte.

„Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen. Ich meine… natürlich kann ich das nicht! Aber ich bitte dich…" Er sah seinen Senpai mit flehenden Augen an.

„… bitte lass mich dich verarzten."

Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er seinen Rucksack nach vorne, öffnete ihn und begann darin zu kramen.

Akutsu wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Dem Rückenschmerz würde keine Salbe helfen und die Kratzer am Körper konnte er locker ohne Medizin wegstecken.

Ausserdem - sich von Yamabukis Manager verarzten zu lassen… das war ja wohl das Letzte was er sich antun wollte!

Er ging eine weitere Stufe runter und nicht nur sein Rückgrat schien gleich durchzubrechen, auch die anderen Wunden stachen unangenehm. Er seufzte.

„Gut. Gut, tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Der Andere hatte sein Erste-Hilfe-Set bereits ausgepackt und musterte es scheinbar sehr interessiert.

„Toll! Dann mach ich das! Ich meine… nicht toll, dass du verletzt bist und… und es auch noch meine Schuld ist." Er blinzelte verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Aber ich freue mich, dass meine Sachen endlich mal wirklich nützlich sein können! Als Manager trage ich sowohl Verbandszeug, als auch Pflaster und Salben stets mit mir herum!" Er grinste so breit, dass Akutsu sein Ja-Wort direkt bereute. Doch der Kleine war schon nicht mehr zu halten.

Hastig schlug er das brotboxgroße Köfferchen wieder zusammen, stopfte es zurück in den Rucksack und setzte ihn auf. Dann griff er nach Akutsus.

„Gib mir deinen Rucksack! Wir müssen deine Wunden jetzt als erstes auswaschen gehen. Nicht, dass sie sich entzünden!"

Akutsu gab ihm den Rucksack nicht, schaffte es aber mühevoll (ganz besonders mühevoll deshalb, weil er es aussehen lassen wollte, als wäre es mühelos) die wenigen Stufen wieder hoch zu gehen. Jetzt stand er wieder neben Taichi und der extreme Größenunterschied war auch wieder da.

Wenn der Kleine meinte, dass die Wunden gewaschen werden müssten, mussten sie ins Bad. Sie bewegten sich also genau dort hin.

Akutsu war jetzt so froh, dass niemand mehr hier war. Nicht auszudenken, was für eine Scham es wäre, von einem Mitschüler gesehen zu werden, wie er wie verschlagen zusammen mit Taichi das Jungenklo betrat.

„Hier! Setzt dich hier hin!", befahl der Dunkelhaarige und zeigte auf einen kleinen Plastikhocker in einer Ecke neben den Waschbecken.

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Akutsu würde sich nicht setzen. Überhaupt war das ganze eine bescheuerte Idee. Wie hatte Akutsu da einwilligen können?

„Vergiss es. Vergiss den Blödsinn, ich geh heim…", murmelte er und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Akutsu!... –senpai….! Jetzt sei nicht so! Hier ist alles frisch geputzt. Jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und setz dich, sonst komm ich nicht an dich dran…" Taichi hatte seinen Rucksack bereits abgestellt und nahm Akutsu jetzt seinen so schnell aus der Hand, dass jener gar nicht begriff, wie ihm geschah. Dann zeigte er wieder auf den Hocker.

Akutsu seufzte wieder und wieder. Aber der Hocker sah zu verlockend aus. Im Sitzen würde er keine Schmerzen haben, oder? Er konnte es zumindest probieren…

In der Tat, zu sitzen fühlte sich gut an. So gut sogar, dass er den Schmerz binnen weniger Sekunden vergaß und am Liebsten aufstehen und nach Hause gehen wollte. Doch dazu sollte es noch nicht kommen.

Der Manager hatte sein Set wieder ausgepackt und ein kleines Tuch herausgenommen, welches er jetzt vorsichtig mit Wasser tränkte. Er schien sich seiner Sache jedoch nicht allzu sicher zu sein.

„Hm… ob das wohl genug Wasser ist…?", sagte er leise und hielt das Tuch gegen das künstliche Licht im Raum.

„Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, dann lass es. Oder willst du mir noch mehr Schaden hinzufügen?", brummte Akutsu und amüsierte sich ein wenig an Taichis Gesichtsausdruck, der jetzt wieder Reue und Flehen ausdrückte.

„Das ist mein erstes Mal, also sei bitte geduldig mit mir!", kam es dann etwas kleinlaut zurück. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben.", versprach er.

Und dann stand er direkt zu Akutsus Linken und betrachtete sich seinen Arm lange und schweigend, was Akutsu fast schon als unangenehm empfand.

Es war, als holte der Kleine noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er an Akutsus vielleicht größter Schramme ansetzte – eine esslöffelgroße Wunde, nicht tief, aber blutverschmiert.

Akutsu hielt die Luft an, als das Tuch seine Wunde berührte, aber zu seiner Überraschung brannte es kaum. Sehr vorsichtig und langsam wischte Taichi das angetrocknete Blut ab, spülte das Tuch dann sofort wieder aus und tupfte die Wunde dann noch einmal ab. Das kitzelte ein wenig.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, sitzen wir nächstes Jahr noch hier.", kommentierte Akutsu sein Schaffen.

Doch Taichi erwiderte nichts, nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung.

Er hatte ein neues Tuch vorbereitet und begann an einer zweiten Stelle, etwas kleiner als die erste. Wieder arbeitete er langsam und behutsam. Auch wenn Akutsu nicht hinsah spürte er, dass sein Kouhai äußerst konzentriert arbeitete.

Wunde für Wunde reinigte und tupfte er ab, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Einmal hatte Akutsu noch gesagt, dass es kitzelt, aber als keine Reaktion kam, gab er es auf und war ebenfalls still. Er konnte doch nicht peinlich vor sich hinbrabbeln.

Dann schien er endlich fertig zu sein, denn alle Wunden an den Armen waren behandelt worden – und Taichi würde es wohl kaum wagen, zu fragen, wie es denn unter Akutsus langen Hosen aussah.

„So. Bevor ich jetzt Salbe auf deine Wunden tupfe, würdest du bitte die Beine frei machen? Dort sind bestimmt auch noch ein paar Wunden…"

Er wagte es doch tatsächlich. Was bildete sich dieses Kind überhaupt ein?

„Natürlich… nicht, Taichi! Meine Beine sind okay! Selbst wenn ich Wunden hätte, wären sie ja wohl nicht dreckig… oder willst du behaupten, dass meine Hosen von innen schmutzig sind? Hm?" Als wollte er sich selbst verteidigen, kam es etwas zu energisch aus ihm herausgeplatzt.

Diesmal war es Taichi der seufzte und etwas überfordert zu sein schien.

„In Ordnung. Dann aber noch die Salbe…", gab er leise von sich und kramte erneut in seinem Köfferchen, zog schnell eine kleine Tube heraus, öffnete sie und roch daran.

„Ich glaube, die soll man nicht mit einem Tuch auftragen. Ich muss es mit den Fingern machen. Warte."

Akutsus Augen blitzten. Mit den Fingern? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Wollte er wohl gar nicht erst damit anfangen, mit seinen roter-Sand-unter-den-Nägeln-Fingern in seinen Wunden herum zu pulen?

Doch Taichi wusch sich die Hände sehr gründlich mit viel Seife. Dann tat er etwas Salbe auf seinen Zeigefinger.

„Falls es brennt, tut es mir Leid. Aber dadurch heilen die Wunden schnell und entzünden sich nicht.", erklärte er.

Und da spürte Akutsu schon die Salbe auf seiner Haut und ja, es brannte…

Doch auch diesmal war Taichi mehr als vorsichtig. Das Spiel wiederholte sich an allen Wunden an Akutsus Arm. Wieder und wieder spürte er sanfte Finger auf seiner Haut, dann ein etwas unangenehmes Brennen. Und wieder sagte der Schwarzhaarige kein Wort, lies sich nicht beirren, kümmerte sich gründlich um Schrammen und Kratzer seines großen Freundes.

Taichi war so vertieft, dass es Akutsu gelang, ihn verstohlen ein wenig zu beobachten. Seine großen, verspielten Augen die sonst Freude an allem und Neugier und Spaß ausdrückten, wirkten plötzlich so anders, so ernst und so konzentriert…

Als Akutsu das hübsche Gesicht noch genauer musterte, fiel ihm auf, dass Taichi vielleicht doch nicht mehr so sehr Kind war, wie er es manchmal annahm. Taichi war nur 2 Jahre jünger als er und als er sich so von ihm verarzten lies, wirkte er reifer als sonst, fast schon so reif, dass es ihm mulmig wurde.

„Das wäre geschafft! Geht es dir schon besser?" Nachdem er seinen Kopf noch einmal gesenkt hatte, um die bereits versorgten Wunden an Akutsus Oberarmen zu begutachten, sah er nun wieder auf, rückte sein Stirnband mit dem Handrücken zurecht und wusch sich dann die Hände.

„Mir ging es auch vorher nicht schlecht, Depp.", kam es von Akutsu.

Jetzt waren sie wohl fertig, jetzt konnte er endlich heim. Er sah auf die Uhr und es war spät, fast schon zu spät, um seinen Konsolen genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu können.

Außerdem brannten die Wunden jetzt doch ziemlich. Kitzelten. Oder irgendetwas dazwischen. Und da jetzt wieder eine leicht peinliche Still eingetreten war, stand er auf – oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Ah… verdammt…"

Ganz übereifrig hatte er für einen Moment den Grund vergessen, warum er hier saß. Seine Rückenschmerzen waren zurück, sobald er sich nach oben bewegte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich sofort wieder zu setzen.

Mist. Spätestens jetzt hatte man ihn durchschaut.

„Senpai! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir schon fertig sind! Bleib gefälligst sitzen, ich kümmere mich darum…"

Was spielte sich Taichi jetzt so lehrermäßig auf? Das machte ihn fast schon wütend. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste sitzen bleiben, denn das Aufstehen war mit Höllenqualen verbunden, und so war das Gehen, das wusste er jetzt wieder.

„Oh… ich hab einen dummen Fehler gemacht…", nuschelte der Kleine, der jetzt hinter ihm stand. Was meinte er?

„Hättest du das Shirt ausgezogen, bevor ich alle Wunden versorgt hatte, würde ich jetzt problemlos an deinen Rücken kommen… aber wenn du es jetzt ausziehst, war all die Arbeit an den Armen vielleicht umsonst."

Akutsu wurde rot. Was faselte er da? Shirt ausziehen?

Natürlich, sie waren beide Jungen und da war nichts Komisches daran, wenn einer oder sogar zwei von ihnen kein Shirt tragen würde. Und trotzdem, er wusste nicht wieso, war ihm dieser Gedanke plötzlich peinlich und er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

Doch Taichi lies sich nicht beirren.

„Aber geht schon so. Halt einfach still, ja?"

Geht schon so? Was ging denn schon so? Vielleicht sollte er Taichi besser stoppen, bevor dieser auf eigene Faust etwas Unbedachtes tat.

Zu spät.

Ganz vorsichtig schob ihm dieser das Shirt hoch, das er an dessen Seiten mit beiden Händen festhielt.

„Oh…", hörte Akutsu die vertraute Stimme hinter sich.

„Das… sieht nicht gut aus, Senpai. Dein Rücken ist ziemlich rot und… da ist auch eine große Wunde…" Er schien, als wüsste er nicht recht, wie und was er beschreiben sollte.

„Wir hätten doch besser zum Arzt gehen sollen… dein Rücken wird mit Sicherheit ganz blau… oh, das muss wirklich furchtbar wehtun."

Wieder wusste Akutsu nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wäre nie im Leben zum Arzt gegangen und auch jetzt noch war er sich dessen sicher. Aber er spürte, dass es sein Rücken heftig abbekommen hatte und jetzt wo Taichi ihn darin bestätigte, war er sich sicher. Es war wohl gut, wenn er ihn wenigstens ein bisschen verarztete, vielleicht würde seine Salbe ja doch auch hier etwas bringen und den Schmerz lindern.

Taichi, der das Shirt jetzt in der Mitte mit einer Hand leicht gegen Akutsus Halswirbel gedrückt hatte, legte nun seine freie Hand auf Akutsus rechtes Schulterblatt. Vosichtig, prüfend, strich er darüber und murmelte ein leises „Hm…"

Akutsu schluckte hart. Was tat er da schon wieder? Das würde doch nicht helfen, das kribbelte doch nur…

Sehr sachte, ihn kaum berührend, strich Taichi nun über die Rötungen, die Prellungen an Akutsus Rücken.

„Dort wo es wehtut sag es mir, dann versorg ich es.", erklärte er und hörte sich etwas unsicher an, fuhr aber fort.

Die große Wunde in der Mitte auslassend, strich er über die gereizten Stellen der Haut, drückte nur manchmal sehr leicht dagegen und wartet auf Reaktion von Akutsu.

Der wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Das was Taichi da mit ihm machte fühlte sich gut an. Es kribbelte zwar, aber es war ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Ein Kribbeln, das ihm den Schweiß in die Handflächen und die Gänsehaut in den Nacken trieb.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken schien sein Kouhai, als er seine Fingerspitzen über ihn gleiten lies.

„Hier war er schon", dachte Akutsu an manchen Stellen die bereits brannten, brannten, da sie so behutsam berührt worden waren, dass sein blödes Herz schneller schlug. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Auch nicht, als Taichis tastendes Streicheln an manchen Stellen fast zu einer Art Massieren wurde und sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten, während sich die Gänsehaut und Wärme, die ihn überkam, auf seinen ganzen Rücken verbreitete.

Doch dann hörte Taichi auf.

„Zum Glück scheinst du keine Beschwerden außerhalb der Wunde zu haben! Die versorg ich dir jetzt, warte kurz!" Er lies ab von Akutsu um sich seinem Notfall-Set zu widmen und kümmerte sich dann wie zuvor auch um die große Wunde am Rücken. Das brannte jetzt wirklich heftig und Akutsu musste die Zähne zusammen beißen.

Das von eben hatte ihm besser gefallen. Ja, es hatte ihm gut gefallen und es senkte seine Stimmung fast, denn es hatte viel zu schnell aufgehört. Und wieso dachte er jetzt so was Blödes?

„So. Jetzt hab ich's echt gleich!"

Ein erneutes Herumstöbern in der Tasche und hervor kam eine aufgewickelte Mullbinde.

„Normalerweise ist es besser frische Luft an die Wunden zu lassen. Aber da am Rücken immer das Shirt dagegen scheuern wird, muss ich die Wunde schützen." Er begann die Rolle abzurollen.

„Ein großes Pflaster habe ich leider nicht… ist es okay wenn ich dir das hier umwickle?", fragte der selbst ernannte Arzt.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", gab Akutsu zurück und fragte sich, wie der Kleine es anstellen wollte, dass der Verband am Rücken hielt.

Dieser jedoch arbeitete jetzt geplanter als zuvor.

Geschickt schob er eine Hand mit dem Verband in Akutsus Shirt und legte diesen über Akutsus Schulter.

„Kannst du den Verband durchziehen?", bat er Akutsu und dieser gehorchte tonlos, zog den Verband vorne aus seinem Shirt wieder heraus und reichte ihn Taichi.

„Danke!" Dieser wiederholte das Spiel noch zweimal, bis der Versand fest saß und die gesalbte Wunde vor Shirt und Berührung schützte.

„Puh…" Der Kleine war jetzt sichtlich erschöpft. Er wischte einen Schweißtropfen von seiner Stirn und zupfte wieder an seinem Stirnband, sobald er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Dann kniete er vor Akutsu und strahlte ihn an.

„Na, zufrieden? Wie geht es dir?" Auch wenn es ihn angestrengt haben musste, sah er glücklich aus.

Und da geschah es.

Das Stechen… das Stechen in Akutsus Magen zeigte sich ihm zum allerersten Mal, in voller Stärke und unvermeidbar.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag legte Akutsu es darauf an Taichi zu begegnen.  
Er bereute nicht etwa sein Verhalten gegenüber dem Jüngeren und er würde sich auch nicht entschuldigen. Aber er bereute es ein kleines bisschen nicht mit zu Taichi gegangen zu sein.

Curry – was würde er jetzt für hausgemachtes Curry geben, an einem weiteren Morgen ohne Frühstück, an dem er mit knurrendem Magen das Haus verlassen musste. Akutsus alleinerziehende Mutter bemühte sich sehr um ihren einzigen Sohn, hatte Geduld mit ihm, versuchte öfter mal auf ihn einzureden und bekochte ihn auch so gut es ging.  
Aber sie hatte eine Arbeit und manchmal blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den ganzen Tag auf dieser Arbeit zu verbringen – manchmal verpasste sie sogar den letzten Zug nach Hause.

Und an diesen Tagen und manchmal auch an anderen, gab es kein Bento für Akutsu und noch nicht einmal ein Frühstück daheim, denn es hatte niemand eingekauft. Akutsu bekam Geld, sich etwas im Convenience Store zu kaufen, doch wenn er es wie gestern für Videospiele, Mangas und ähnliches ausgab, blieb manchmal nichts übrig.

„Taichi!"

Da rannte der Kleine in Richtung Schulgebäude, sie waren wohl beide recht spät dran, was ebenfalls öfter der Fall war.

„Akutsu-senpai! Guten Morgen!" Er hielt an und schenkte Akutsu etwas außer Atem ein Lächeln.

Er war also nicht beleidigt. Typisch Taichi eben.

„Gib mir 500 Yen.", forderte der Große ohne eine anständige Begrüßung.  
Taichi sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Ehm… also… Moment, ja?"

Und schon begann er in seinen Sachen zu kramen.  
Sehr schön fand Akutsu das, wenn sein Kouhai so brav war und ihn nicht einmal mit lästigen Fragen löcherte. Er sollte die Dinge gefälligst so annehmen wie sie waren.

Er überreichte ihm eine glänzende Münze und grinste dann wieder. Wie konnte man eigentlich so sorglos und naiv sein?

„Wenn du möchtest bring ich dir morgen was zum Frühstück mit! Meine Mama macht immer so viel Frühstück, dass meine Schwester und ich es eh nicht alles essen können!"

Akutsu, der schon hatte gehen wollen, erstarrte.  
Der wagte es, ihm schon wieder so ein unhöfliches Angebot zu machen? Wollte er Akutsu provozieren?  
Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu:

„Deine Wunden scheinen komplett verheilt zu sein, das freut mich! Ist dein Rücken wieder in Ordnung? Wenn nicht kann ich mich noch mal drum kümmern!"

Das war zu viel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass er nichts im Magen hatte oder ob es daran lag, dass er länger als nötig mit Taichi geredet hatte – der Schmerz traf seinen Magen innerhalb von Sekunden so heftig, dass er darüber erschrak.  
Er hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, bevor es wie schon gestern aus ihm herausbrach.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich widerliche Stalker hasse? Du kleiner Rotzbengel, bleib mir aus den Augen, ich warne dich! Und wage es nicht noch einmal etwas über meine Verletzungen zu sagen! Die Sache ist nie geschehen, klar!?"

Er war richtig laut geworden und instinktiv hatte er Taichis Kragen gepackt und ihn ein Stück zu sich gezogen. Böse funkelte er ihn an.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte nichts und es stiegen ihm keine Tränen in die Augen. Einen Moment konnte Akutsu so etwas wie Furcht oder Unsicherheit in diesen lesen, doch dann entriss er sich dem Griff.  
Das Stechen… wieso wurde es noch schlimmer? „Phase 2" war eingetreten, es sollte besser werden… was war los?

Dann rannte Taichi. Ohne sich unzudrehen rannte er in die Schule.

Akutsu umklammerte die 500-Yen-Münze.  
Hinter ihm hörte er Schritte und schon lief ein ihm zu vertrauter Mitschüler vorbei – der rothaarige Sengoku grüßte ihn höflich, als er Richtung Schulgebäude ging.

Akutsu sagte nichts, denn auch wenn Sengoku das eben mitbekommen hatte, interessierte ihn das nicht im Geringsten.

„Taichi…", murmelte er unbewusst, als er in Richtung Convenience Store lief. Doch als er zwischen den Regalen voller Gebäckstücke und Reisbällen und kleinen Bentos hindurchging, hatte ihm der Schmerz bereits den Appetit verdorben.

Einen Tag später kam Akutsu noch später als sonst zur Schule. Und das, obwohl er sich extra beeilt hatte.  
Auch diesmal hatte er keine Absichten sich bei Taichi zu entschuldigen – es würde sowieso nicht nötig sein. Er wollte ihm aber das geliehene Geld zurückgeben.  
Heute hatte er etwas zu Hause essen können, das sogar seine Mutter zubereitet hatte, was ihn fast schon gut gelaunt stimmte.

Er wartete wenige Meter abseits des Gebäudes, denn er wollte nicht dabei gesehen werden, wie er offensichtlich auf Taichi wartete. Da auch kein Lehrer zu sehen war, holte er eine Zigarette aus seiner Jacket-Tasche und zündete sie sich an.

Nach 15 Minuten hatte der Unterricht bereits begonnen und Taichi war nicht vorbeigekommen. Er musste es also früher zur Schule geschafft haben. Akutsu zertrat den Zigarettenstummel auf dem Boden und ging.

Nach dem Unterricht verließ Akutsu den Klassenraum recht eilig. Die Erstklässler hatten früher aus als seine Jahrgangsstufe und er vermutete, dass sich Yamabukis Manager bereits auf dem Tennisplatz befand.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde er von seinem Englischlehrer aufgehalten, der ihm die Aufsätze von vor 2 Wochen zurückgab, eine weitere Moralpredigt inklusive. Doch er schien Glück zu haben, denn der Lehrer hatte nichts an den Aufsätzen an sich auszusetzen. Es brachte also doch etwas, das ach so korrekte Verhalten der Mitschüler argwöhnisch zu beobachten – diesmal hatte es ihm als Stoff für den sinnfreisten „Essay" aller Zeiten gedient.

Akutsu erreichte den Tennisplatz immer noch friedlich gestimmt, doch Dan Taichi war nirgends zu sehen. Die Jimmies spielten gerade ein Singles Match gegeneinander und Akutsu musste lachen, als er sah, wie schrecklich sie spielten.

„Und so was will ernsthaft im Totaikai gewinnen… lächerlich!" Er wusste, dass er und Sengoku die einzigen Spieler waren, die etwas drauf hatten – wobei zwischen ihm und Sengoku natürlich noch Welten lagen.

Jetzt wunderte er sich, wo denn Sengoku steckte, der doch täglich so fleißig trainierte. Aber ihm sollte es nur recht sein. Ganz egal ob der Tennis Club voll von Losern war oder nicht, er würde sein nächstes Match gewinnen und das danach und das danach. Dafür würde er schon allein dadurch sorgen, dass er den Teams einen Gastbesuch abstatten würde.

Er verlies den Tennisplatz und sah ein, dass er dem Kleinen sein Geld ein andermal geben musste. Vielleicht war der ja schon zur Fudomine-Mittelschule gegangen, vielleicht mit Sengoku, um seine hirnrissigen Notizen zu krakeln. Ob das Buch wohl noch ganz war, nachdem Akutsu es auf den Boden geknallt hatte?

Er dachte an die hässlichen Zeichnungen verschiedener Spieler, die er manchmal in jenem Buch bemerkte und musste schmunzeln – Taichi war wirklich ein äußerst engagierter Mensch, der bestimmt mal etwas wie Sportmanagement studieren würde – aber bis dahin war es noch lange hin.

Ein lautes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte den Tennisplatz bereits hinter sich gelassen, befand sich jetzt am Ende des Schulanwesens. Eine Bushaltestelle befand sich dort, die er nicht benutzte, er fuhr mit der Bahn.

An der Bushaltestelle standen Sengoku und Taichi und redeten miteinander.

„… jedenfalls ist mir aufgefallen, dass Akutsu seit einer Weile noch aggressiver geworden ist. So laestig…", hörte er Sengoku sagen. Dann seufzte dieser und wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle er ein Insekt verscheuchen.

„He Taichi, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Mensch, bist du so niedergeschlagen wegen der Sache gestern?"

Akutsu schluckte. Sengoku hatte es also mitbekommen. Gut, sein Problem war das nicht. Und Sengokus sollte es eigentlich auch nicht sein.

Taichi hatte die ganze Zeit auf Sengokus Füße gestarrt und hob jetzt den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.  
Akutsu ging ein paar Schritte zurück, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, er sie aber noch sehen und verstehen würde. Nicht, dass er sich so etwas antun müsste, aber er war eben neugierig.

„Taichi… ich weiß wie sehr du Akutsu bewunderst. Aber mach endlich die Augen auf, der Kerl ist gemeingefährlich! Wäre er nicht im Tennis-Club, könnten sich die anderen viel besser auf die Spiele konzentrieren!"

Was sollte das denn heißen? Was hatte er bitte schön damit zu tun, er kam doch eh nie zum Training. Sengoku dieser arrogante Hund, was laberte er da? Akutsu ballte seine Hand zur Faust und hatte plötzlich große Lust das Gespräch der Beiden zu stören.

Dann sprach Taichi endlich.

„Akutsu ist nicht gefährlich! Und Akutsu stört die anderen gar nicht!", verteidigte er seinen Freund. Akutsu spürte ein wohliges Gefühl in der Brust, als er das hörte.

„… aber es ist wahr, er ist aggressiver geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er mich plötzlich so behandelt."  
Und schon war das wohlige Gefühl wie erloschen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereite Sengoku-senpai!" Der Schwarzhaarige verbeugte sich wie zur Entschuldigung.  
Was sollte das? Wieso zum Teufel entschuldigte er sich? Und wie um alles in der Welt kam er darauf, dass Sengoku sich um ihn sorgte?

„Ist schon okay. Ich will nur nicht, dass unserem Manager etwas passiert ja?", er grinste und wuschelte Taichi durchs Haar, so dass sein Stirnband herunterrutschte.

Akutsu wurde übel.

„Ja… Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Acht geben werde und ihm erstmal aus dem Weg gehe. Danke für alles, Sengoku-senpai!", sagte der Kleine, während er sein Stirnband wieder hochschob.

Dann kam der Bus. Sengoku stieg ein und lächelte Taichi noch einmal zu.  
Taichi winkte ihm und lief dann langsam weg von der Haltstelle und in Richtung Bahnhof.

In Akutsu brodelte es.

Er hatte nicht das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen, aber was er mitbekommen hatte, hatte ihm gereicht.  
Dass Sengoku ein Arschloch war, wusste er. Aber wie um Himmels Willen konnte Taichi auf seine Masche hereinfallen? Wie unloyal bitte war Taichi?

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Taichi, der Akutsu ja wirklich geradezu anhimmelte, immer einen auf freundlich machte und gehorchte, fiel ihm in den Rücken!?  
Er schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, als hätte er zwischendurch vergessen zu atmen. Dann eilte er seinem Kouhai hinterher.

„Taichi…!", rief er als er wenige Schritte hinter ihm war.  
Dieser blieb stehen und drehte sich um und Akutsu holte ihn ein.

„Akutsu… senpai…?" Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Komm mit!"

Akutsu packte ihn kurzerhand am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her, wieder in Richtung Schule. Er wusste nicht, wieso er so überstürzt reagierte, aber er wollte sich gar nicht fragen warum. Er musste mit diesem Verräter reden, ihn zur Räson ziehen.

„Was machst du…?", fragte der Kleine, der seine Situation ganz und gar nicht zu begreifen schien.  
Doch Akutsu hielt erst an, als sie die Straße mit der Bushaltestelle hinter sich gelassen, und hinter das Schulgelände, an den Rand eines kleinen Parks gelangt waren. Er sah sich um; kein Mensch war zu sehen, gut so.

Jetzt erst ließ er Taichi los.

„Wag es nicht wegzurennen.", zischte er und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Das… hatte ich nicht vor… aber…", kam es leise von seinem Kouhai.

Doch Akutsu hörte ihn gar nicht erst zu Ende an.

„Du bist das mieseste Stück, das mir je begegnet ist!", platze es aus ihm heraus.

„Hast es gewagt mir derart in den Rücken zu fallen! Lässt dich ganz weich kauen von Sengoku! Du unloyaler Bastard, wie konntest du?" Seine Augen blitzen, als er Taichi näher kam. Er sollte sich ruhig fürchten.

Taichi jedoch zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Er stand nur da und sah Akutsu in die Augen. Dieser war nicht mal in der Lage einzuschätzen, was sein Blick gerade bedeuten sollte.

„Möchtest du was zu deiner Verteidigung sagen? Wenn nicht, dann sag ich dir, lass mich ein für alle Male in Ruhe! Verpiss dich zu Sengoku und den anderen, du Verräter!" Instinktiv packte er jetzt wieder Taichis Kragen.

„Ich… habe dich doch in Ruhe gelassen.", sagte der Dunkelhaarige jetzt leise und wich Akutsus Blick aus, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

„Du bist mir doch gerade nach und wolltest reden…" Er blinzelte und musterte dann die untere Hälfte von Akutsus Gesicht.

„Ich würde dir niemals in den Rücken fallen, Akutsu-senpai. Aber Sengoku-senpai hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass du dich verändert hast…", er wurde immer leiser.

Sengoku hatte Recht? Nein, Sengoku hatte nicht Recht, niemals. Aber bitte, wenn Taichi ihn provozieren wollte, dann sollte er doch. So bestätigte er nur, was er eben eh schon zweifellos gehört hatte.

„Ich habe Sengoku-senpai versprochen, mich von dir fern zu halten…"

Das reichte. Akutsu konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er hatte schon aus so vielen Schülern Kleinholz gemacht, denn niemand durfte es wagen ihn zu provozieren oder sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Und was konnte schlimmer sein, als einer, der durchgehend den Freund gespielt hatte und plötzlich sein wahres, mieses Gesicht zeigte!?

„… aber mir war klar, dass ich das nicht halten kann. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du in letzter Zeit gegen mich hast, aber das ändert für mich nichts. Ich werde dich weiterhin unterstützen!"

Akutsu hatte zum Schlag ausgeholt, als Taichi seinen Satz beendete. Was sagte er…?

Und da war es, kam so schnell wie der Hieb, den Akutsu hatte ausführen wollen.  
Sein Magen schien sich zusammen zu ziehen und er bekam für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr. Er musste handeln, sonst würde er ersticken…

Er holte aus und diesmal schlug er ihn wirklich.

Schlug ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

Es klatschte, als seine Knochen die zarte Wangenhaut trafen, der Junge das Gleichgewicht verlor, Akutsus Griff entglitt und ins Gras fiel.

„Ah…!", kam der klagende Laut des Managers.

Akutsus Hand zitterte. Er starrte sie an.

„Phase 2"…

„Phase 2" hatte ihn dazu verleitet, so etwas zu tun. Etwas, das er doch schon oft getan hatte, so oft, bei allen möglichen Menschen.

Dann sah er zu Taichi.

Der Kleine setzte sich langsam wieder auf und hielt sich die Wange.  
„Aua…", wimmerte er leise. Tränen füllten seine Augen und er begann zu schluchzen.  
„Au…"

Akutsu schluckte hart. Er wollte gehen, denn er hatte erledigt was erledigt werden musste, aber er konnte nicht.  
Er musste gehen… denn sein Magen hatte nicht aufgehört zu stechen. Nicht im Geringsten hatte „Phase 2" ihm geholfen, im Gegenteil – sie hatte seine Schmerzen verschlimmert.  
Wie ein Virus kroch es jetzt hoch in seinem Körper, hoch in seine Brust und erhitzte sie - hoch in seine Kehle und trocknete sie aus.  
Was war das für eine Teufels-Krankheit?

Sein Herz schlug laut, als er sich vorsichtig, wie in Zeitlupe vor Taichi kniete, den Schmerz zu ignorieren versuchend, was leider ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

Taichi wollte aufstehen. Wollte wohl wegrennen, weg von Akutsu, vielleicht seine Wange verarzten gehen. Akutsu hielt ihn fest und packte ihn am Knöchel, so dass er ausrutschte und hinfiel bevor er überhaupt richtig stand.

„Bleib…", hauchte er und seine Kehle war so trocken, dass sie schmerzte.

Taichi wimmerte noch immer, hatte aber keine Kraft sich loszumachen und blieb liegen. Würde „Phase 2" Akutsu dazu zwingen ihn komplett auszuknocken?

Der Schmerz erfüllte jetzt seinen ganzen Körper und er fragte sich ob das sein Ende war. Sein Herz hämmerte so schrecklich… und als er sich über sein Opfer beugte wurde ihm noch heißer.

Taichi hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah ihn an. Er konnte die Angst deutlich in seinen Augen lesen, und das war zum ersten Mal der Fall.

„Taichi…" Akutsu wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er jetzt über Taichi kniete, die Hände links und rechts neben dessen Kopf abgestützt.  
Ihre Blicke waren fest miteinander verankert.

Als der Schmerz so schlimm war, dass er sein Herz zu zersprengen drohte, wusste Akutsu plötzlich was er tun musste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde teilte ihm sein Hirn noch mit, dass er gerade das nicht tun durfte, aber sein Instinkt siegte über den Verstand und beschaffte ihm endlich Erlösung.

Er beugte sich noch tiefer runter, so tief, dass er Taichis Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Doch er zögerte nicht mehr.

„Phase 3".

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Verharrte einen Moment.  
Taichis Lippen waren so weich… doch er konnte spüren, wie dieser sich unter ihm anspannte.

Akutsus Schmerz jedoch wurde schlagartig weniger. Das war es, was er brauchte, endlich hatte er die Lösung gefunden.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand an die Wange des Jungen, die er noch eben geschlagen hatte.  
Dann begann er seine Lippen leicht gegen die des anderen zu bewegen.

Taichi, für den das Ganze ein extremer Schock gewesen sein musste, regte sich plötzlich unter ihm, wollte ihn wegdrücken.  
Als Akutsu von seinen Lippen abließ und ihn ansah, stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Was… was soll das… wie sehr… wie sehr hasst du mich eigentlich…"

Doch Akutsu wollte nichts hören, denn kaum hatte er abgelassen, war sein Schmerz wieder stärker geworden.

Erneut legte er seine Lippen auf Taichis, diesmal mit mehr Druck.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund leicht und leckte ihm sachte über den seinen. Der Kleine schmeckte süßlich. Ganz wie er aussah, so schmeckte er, fand Akutsu. Doch jetzt würde er dafür bestraft werden, unloyal gewesen zu sein. Und sei es nur um Akutsu zu heilen – er war doch der Möchtegern-Doktor hier.

Seine Zunge stupste jetzt stärker gegen die Lippen seines Kouhais, forderte Einlass. Als Akutsu mit dem Daumen die wunde Wange entlang streichelte, entspannte sich dieser ein wenig und er nutzte die Chance, sich endlich Einlass zu erkämpfen.  
Fordernd stieß er seine Zunge in die fremde Mundhöhle und ertaste die des anderen, welche wegzuckte, als er sie berührte.

Doch Akutsu konnte man nicht mehr entkommen. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg, dem einzig richtigen sogar! Sein Schmerz verwandelte sich mehr und mehr in ein angenehmes Kribbeln, ein Kribbeln, wie er es erfahren hatte, als Taichi ihn vor 2 Wochen verarztetet hatte.

Gierig schmeckte er den Jüngeren, liebkoste seine Zunge, erkundete sein Inneres. Heiß wurde ihm, noch heißer als zuvor, und doch bekam er eine Gänsehaut, als erlitte er einen Hitzeschlag.  
Der Junge unter ihm, der nicht zu wissen schien, wie ihm da gerade geschah, gab jetzt ein leises Geräusch von sich, ein Geräusch das Akutsu gefiel. Er löste sich dennoch, sah unter sich.

„So ist es brav. Mach weiter so, Taichi." Er hatte sich zu seinem Ohr gebeugt und flüsterte es ihm zu.  
Dann widmete er sich wieder diesen Lippen, die ihm Erlösung schenkten, dieser Zunge und dieser Hitze die auch Taichi in Flammen gesetzt zu haben schienen.  
Endlich erwiderte dieser den Kuss - erst sehr vorsichtig und unsicher - doch Akutsu lies nicht locker und verwickelte ihn in eine gefährliche Art der Begierde.

Immer heftiger küsste er den Jüngeren, saugte sich an ihn, in ihn und krallte dann eine Hand in das dunkle Haar.

„Sengoku soll es wagen dich noch einmal anzufassen…", hauchte er zwischen einem der vielen, aufeinander folgenden Küsse.  
Taichi antwortete nicht, gab aber immer wieder leise, leicht seufzende Laute von sich, die Akutsus Nackenhärchen aufstellten und schließlich auch tiefere Gegenden erweckten. Eine Hand hatte der Kleinere gegen die Brust seines Senpais gelegt und berührte ihn sanft dort, wo sein Herz schnell gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte.

„Uhn… Taichi…", stöhnte er, als dieser einen schlanken Arm um seine Hüfte legte. Es gefiel ihm also.

Er lies nun von seinen Lippen ab, die schon ganz gerötet waren und widmete sich seinem Ohr. Wieder flüsterte er leise, dass Taichi unloyal gewesen war, er das nicht so schnell verzeihen konnte und dass er von Sengoku fern bleiben solle, wenn er sich weiterhin mit Akutsu abgeben wolle…  
Sanft küsste er die Stelle an Taichis Hals unter dem Ohr und lies seine Lippen nach unten wandern, bis sie sein Schlüsselbein erreichte.  
Taichi zitterte unter seinen Berührungen und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf.

„Gefällt dir das etwa?", fragte der Silberhaarige fast neckend, bevor er die zarte Haut über den Knochen leckte und dann daran saugte, bis sie errötete.

„Sen… senpai…"

Ein Handyklingeln riss beide aus ihrer Vertieftheit. Dan Taichis Handy.

Erschrocken drückte er Akutsu von sich und dieser lies ihn gewähren.

„Ha… hallo?"

Es war Banda, ihr Coach, das konnte Akutsu heraushören. Während Taichi telefonierte, rappelte er sich auf und klopfte Gras und Schmutz so gut es ging von seiner Schuluniform.

Sein Schmerz war weg, doch das Kribbeln war geblieben und langsam fing sein Hirn wieder an zu arbeiten.  
Er war noch erregt, doch er beruhigte sich schnell, war froh, seinen Körper so gut zu beherrschen.

Was um Himmels Willen war eben geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Was hatte Taichi getan? Er beobachtete ihn verstohlen, doch da beendete er sein Gespräch bereits.

Er rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und klopfte den Schmutz ab.  
Und dann standen sie so da und schwiegen, aber sahen sich an. Und Akutsu bemerkte, dass Taichis Wange stark gerötet war. Er schluckte.

„Deine Wange, sie… muss verarztet werden.", war alles, was ihm einfiel.

Taichi nickte. Sah Akutsu lange an.  
Jetzt war wohl der Moment da, an dem Akutsu ihm drohen musste, ihn zu erhängen, falls er nicht sofort vergessen würde, was eben geschehen war. Und Akutsu könnte sich dann direkt miterhängen.  
Doch er sagte es nicht.

„Ich… hab mein Set dabei. Ich werde mir die Wange abspülen und etwas Salbe darauf schmieren. A-also dann…" Taichi wirkte sehr verlegen und durcheinander, als er seinen Rucksack aufhob und Anstalten machte zu gehen.

„Nein.", sagte Akutsu.

„Ich habe dich geschlagen und es geschieht dir Recht, du verräterischer Bastard. Und ich…", er sah erst zu Boden, dann zu Taichi, dann wieder zu Boden.

„… werde dich verarzten.", fügte er leise aber hörbar und vielleicht ein wenig drohend hinzu.

Der Jüngere erwiderte nichts, was ihn einen Moment lang verunsicherte. Er sollte was sagen, das war doch peinlich…

„Es ist zwar noch nicht so spät, aber die meisten Schüler müssten die Gebäude verlassen haben. Und es gibt doch dieses Klo in dem es spuken soll, das ist eh fast immer leer, also da könnten wir auch hin…"

„Was? Nein… auf keinen Fall! Ich hab Angst…"  
Na endlich.

„Taichi, sei keine Memme. Ups vergessen, du bist ja eine Memme…!"

Und so liefen sie nebeneinander in Richtung Schule. Jeder für sich, jeder mit seiner Schultasche, sich nicht mehr anschauend als nötig, aber etwas gesprächiger als sonst, zumindest was Akutsu anging.

Und das Kribbeln war da, aber es war angenehm und sanft und befand sich nicht direkt im Magen, sondern eher in seinem ganzen Körper verteilt.

Und er würde sich Fudomine mal ansehen, lieber allein als mit Taichi und vielleicht würde er sie schon vor dem Match irgendwie ausschalten können.  
Doch zuerst musste er jetzt dieses quengelige Muttersöhnchen verarzten. Die 500 Yen würde der nie wieder sehen!  
Aber der Englischlehrer, der als einziger sollte ruhig sehen, wie sozial er doch sein konnte, denn er war zwar groß und wusste wo er wohnt, aber nicht, dass es Akutsu war, der Taichi geschlagen hatte – und außerdem hatte der Kleine ihm doch eh wieder verziehen.

„Senpai?"

„Ja?"

„Man sagt, wenn man die eine Wange geschlagen bekommt, soll man die andere auch noch hinhalten."

„Aha."

„Ich will aber nicht."

„…"

„Aber… also… wenn sich das andere wiederholt dann… wäre das okay für mich… glaub ich."

„…"

„Senpai?"

„Halt die Klappe, sonst sitzen wir nächstes Jahr noch hier!"

„Verstanden! Ich sag nix mehr!"

„Brav."

„…"

„…"

„… ! Se-Senpai...! Doch nicht hier.. !"


End file.
